Ned's Revenge
by dolphinrain
Summary: Ned learns one of the slavers has escaped and seeks revenge. Can he finally let go of the past?


Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World and am making no money from writing this story. This will eventually have a Mature rating in later chapters which I may not post here unless given permission. There is a bad word or two in the first chapter and there is mention of torture but nothing graphic here. The characters of Tommy Malone, Garud and Neecko are however my own original characters.

Ned learns one of the slavers who held him in my story 'Nightmare' has survived and sets out seeking revenge. Can he finally let go of the past?

Chapter One...

Ned Malone was cradling his five month old son when he heard a shout from Finn. He looked out from the balcony to see her hurrying toward the Treehouse and a moment later she was stepping off the elevator.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Ned asked, noticing her heavy breathing. "I wasn't expecting you until later. Where are the others?"

"Well, Vee and George were on their way to Assai," Finn replied as she took a long drink of water and grabbed an orange from the basket. "I was with the dynamic duo when they started arguing. I don't even know what the argument was about. But I swear they act like they've been married for years the way they fight."

Ned laughed lightly in agreement. Summerlee had made the same comment shortly after they'd been stranded on the Plateau.

"Well, I got bored listening to them and decided I might go swimming. But when I got to the pond, I saw these six, maybe eight men. Warrior types with a coach and were watering their horses. I hid myself where they wouldn't see me but close enough to hear them talking about some slave auction."

Ned frowned deeply at her words.

"Slavers?" He asked.

"They didn't have anyone that looked like a slave but were talking about heading for an auction. I waited for them to leave then went to warn Johnny and Marguerite about them. The dynamic duo headed for the Zangas to warn them and I came back here."

"I hate slavers," Ned shook his head as he set Tommy down with his toy rattle. As Finn spoke, he shuddered involuntarily as unbidden memories flashed in his mind. Before his own experience he had detested such people. The explorers had encountered several groups since arriving on the Plateau and after his own captivity he loathed such individuals. Whenever talk arose about them, Ned couldn't help having mild flashbacks to when he was held. He still bore a few scars on his back and one deep scar on his hip. "I can't think of more detestable people."

Finn agreed as she'd had her own experiences in her future world, especially with Burk. She, herself, had narrowly escaped from slavers more than once.

"I'm just glad none of these guys found me," she said. "Their leader was nasty looking. Had long black hair and was a really fat guy."

"A fat guy?" Ned echoed. He was staring at her. "What did he look like?"

"Like, I said, he was fat and ugly. I was close enough to see he had long black hair and had a nasty scar on his mouth here." Finn pointed to her own lips to indicate the scar. "But he had a spiral tattoo on his hand." She snapped her fingers. "I heard one of the soldiers call him...Gari? Garu? Something like that."

"Garud?"

"Yeah. That's what they called him." Finn was concerned as she saw rage building on Ned's face. "What is it? What's wrong, Neddy?"

His expression had changed from disbelief to fear. Then his hands were balling into fists. Ned was angry. Finn rarely saw such anger in her great grandfather. He was usually calm and even-tempered. She knew he had a temper that flared if his family or friends were threatened.

"They told me they killed them," Ned said softly. "He's supposed to be dead."

Memories he'd suppressed came to him in a rush. For a moment he shuddered as he thought he felt a coldness on his skin. Glancing down he thought he saw metal encircling his wrist. His vision swam as he remembered all the pain and terror. He jumped and cried out when a soft hand touched his arm. Malone pulled away violently as though he'd been burned.

"Malone! Neddy!" Finn exclaimed, her voice finally penetrating his thoughts. When he focused on her concerned face, she added," You were really freaking me out there, Neddy. I kept calling you but you wouldn't answer me. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he nodded as he accepted the water she offered him. "I'm fine."

"No. You're NOT fine. Talk to me." She smiled and patted her shoulder. "I've got two good ears and my shoulders are bigger than they look."

Ned looked at her with an expression Finn couldn't interpret. He seemed lost in his thoughts until he shook his head.

"You're right," he said at last. "I'm not fine. None of us will be if Garud gets his hands on anyone. How many were with him? Which way was he headed?"

"Six. Maybe eight including Garud. Heading north and away from the Treehouse. I'd guess not moving too fast with that coach.  
" Neddy, what are you doing?"

Ned had set his rucksack on the table and began gathering supplies. He filled two canteens from the kitchen then packed first-aid supplies. Finn became alarmed when he took his double-barrel rifle from the wall rack then his Colt 45. He made certain both were loaded then added another box of shells to his sack.

"Ned Malone, answer me," she grabbed his arm to stop him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My son isn't safe if that thing is still breathing," Ned nearly spat. "None of us are."

"What happened? This Garud, was he one of the slavers who held you?" She, of course, knew what had happened to him months before she came to live in the Treehouse.

"Yes. No," Ned looked at her. "He was there the day before, or maybe the night before the others rescued me. I...he was the worst of them." He gently held her hand in his. "Please, look after the baby for me until I get back."

"Neddy-boy, don't do anything stupid," she argued. "At least wait for Roxton and the others before you go after this guy. Wait for back-up."

"I can't take the chance of him getting away. I won't let him get away again. I have to go now." He pointed to Tommy happily shaking his rattle. "I'm not about to let that monster anywhere near my son. Please, look after Tommy for me."

Finn looked in his eyes. She knew that expression for she had worn it herself more than a few times. The need to make them pay for the misery they caused. At last she nodded.

"At least take a signal mirror with you," she told him. "And," she held a finger an inch from his face as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You better get yourself back here in one piece because I'm NOT going to be the one to tell Veronica I let you go get yourself killed."

She hugged him warmly.  
"Go get that son of a bitch."

(End Chapter One)

\l "\l "

Chapter 2

"You just let him go?!" Veronica was furious as she took her son from Finn. "How could you?"

The moment Ned had left Finn used a mirror to signal the other explorers. They were already on their way to the Treehouse when she signaled.

'Ned'. 'Slavers'. 'Big trouble'. Challenger had responded they would be there momentarily.

"What should I have done?" Finn countered. "Hit him on the head? Drug him? Tie him down? Vee, you didn't see him. I'm telling you I have **_NEVER_** seen him like that. There was no stopping him. He had so much hate."

Roxton had already loaded his rifle and was now loading cartridges in his Webleys. He glanced to Marguerite who was packing supplies in a rucksack. Another loaded rifle was ready for use.

"How could he do this to me?" Veronica exclaimed. "To our baby? There are other slavers. I know what they did to him. We all saw what he went through. Why would he risk that again!"

Finn looked at her cooly. "He was scared...angry. Vee, he kept saying he wouldn't let that monster near his son or us. He doesn't feel safe. You know he's kept a lot of what happened bottled up. He thought these guys were dead but finding out this bastard's alive was like lighting a fuse to a bomb. I couldn't go and leave Tommy alone.  
"I know you're worried about him. So am I but, he really feels like he's protecting you and Tommy. All of us. Trust me I know exactly how he feels. I'm glad I killed Burk before escaping with Challenger. Vee, he needs this."

"I...we need him," Veronica said, hugging Tommy closely. She looked down at him. Fear and anger were clouding her mind. "I don't want Tommy growing up without his father the way I did."

"Either you can continue to stand here or we can go after him. The longer we wait the farther Ned will get without help," Roxton interrupted. His hat was on, his rifle slung over his shoulder. "I, for one, wouldn't mind putting a bullet in this Garud's hide as well. We need to leave before it gets too late to track him."

"I'll stay here with Veronica," Challenger said. "In case this Garud comes near the Treehouse."

"I'm staying, too," Finn added. "I promised Neddy I would."

"Looks like it's just you and me to the rescue, Roxton," Marguerite said. "Could this day get any better?" She mumbled.

She hugged Veronica briefly.  
"We'll bring him home."

"You better," Veronica returned the hug. "Please. I don't want to lose him." 

\l "\l "

Chapter 3

Ned Malone was no Lord John Roxton as far as tracking went but after over four years on the Plateau as well as several months on his own, he'd acquired a few skills. He first headed toward the pond Finn had first seen Garud. Once there he soon found tracks of a wagon or coach pulled by horses. From there he followed the tracks...north and thankfully away from the Treehouse.

It was late afternoon when Ned set off. The reporter soon realized night would descend upon the jungle and he regretted admitting he'd be unable to follow Garud in the dark. He continued as long as he dared before deciding upon the shelter of a hollow tree trunk for the night.

A fire was out of the question as he didn't want to attract unwanted visitors to his shelter, human or otherwise. He leaned back against the tree taking a long drink from his canteen. Then he found the pieces of jerked iguanodon and the dried fruit he'd brought. Sighing, he looked out at the dark jungle canopy wishing he was home in his own bed with his wife snuggled against him and their son in his cradle just a few feet away.

As he ate, he questioned his hasty actions. When Finn told him she had seen Garud, rage had consumed him along with an intense need to protect his home and family. He regretted leaving Finn alone but he believed she was safer in the Treehouse than with him...his friends would surely return home soon. He was determined to find Garud.

Ned's thoughts recalled various adventures. He had followed his friends fueled by a willingness to help as well as his insatiable reporter's curiosity. Thoughts of the different groups of people came to him. If he continued far north he might run into Danu's tribe.

Anger rose again as Ned's memories of his captivity came...anger at what he'd endured. Veronica and Roxton had told him the slavers were dead. The leader of the slavers, a man named Bartók, had been killed by Marguerite. He had felt great satisfaction when the brunette had shot the man in the groin before putting a bullet between his cold eyes. Ned had simply assumed Garud was dead as well.

"I can't fault anyone," Ned thought aloud as he looked to the sky. "I never told them about Garud nor did I ask."

Ned had tried to move on from his ordeal. Shortly after that, the explorers had found themselves in the hollow earth beneath the Plateau. He wondered how many such worlds might exist. It was there he'd met the woman Alyce. He had found her very attractive, strong-willed and she had clearly been attracted to him. But his heart still belonged to Veronica, even when his untamed jungle beauty had told him romance doesn't last. When the explorers had returned to the surface Veronica had disappeared in the balloon.

Soon after Ned had been poisoned by the dart causing him to relive his time in the trenches with the three English soldiers, Rutherford, Jones and Sgt. Haskell. All of these events weighed heavily on his mind when Ned felt a need to be alone and had left the Treehouse.

He spent several months on his own...he hadn't intended to be gone for so long. Through a number of inexplicable anamolies, he found himself on the far side of the Plateau, encountering a number of new tribes and dinosaur species. He tried to capture every detail he could. Most amazing were the large mammoths and a giant sloth. In one secluded area free of predators, he had discovered a flock of flightless dodo birds. When he'd finally returned to the Treehouse he was grateful Veronica was there safe. Finn had been unexpected but he had grown close to his descendant. Marguerite and Roxton were unable to deny they were in love...and made an awkward couple. Challenger was still determined to find a way off the Plateau but even he was clearly content here. Ned and Veronica grew closer and finally committed now with a child. Life was good here and Ned didn't think he could be happier.

But today his world had been shattered with Garud's appearance. In just a few minutes, Ned's world had spiraled and he found himself reliving everything he'd worked so hard to move past. Nothing was secure and he needed to restore the balance of peace. 

\l "\l "

Chapter 4

It was just before dawn when Ned set out once more. He hadn't slept much the previous night as his thoughts and memories made him restless. This morning he did make a small fire to heat a cup of coffee to help him focus. Once he finished, he rinsed out the cup and made certain the fire was completely out before continuing his search.

In the distance, he heard the bellow of a T-Rex, but the animal seemed to be heading away so Ned continued north. It wasn't long before he found the tracks of a coach and horses. A glance to his watch told him it was still early...the tracks were several hours old.

Ned continued to follow the tracks until he reached the summit of a small hill. As he looked down he suddenly dropped to his stomach. He took his binoculars from their case and peered through the lenses.

There was a coach and two hobbled horses. He counted six men armed with swords and knives. One man was tending the horses while another was stirring a pot hanging over a fire. A large tent had been pitched a short distance from the coach. The tent was brightly colored, made of heavy material, and quite large.

The tent flap was suddenly flung open and Ned felt his anxiety rise along with the bile in his stomach. He had found Garud. 

\l "\l "

Chapter 5

"I want more wine!" Garud's voice boomed.

It was indeed Garud, Ned saw as he peered through his binoculars. His long black hair tied in a ponytail, a large man with round cheeks and stomach. He had gained quite a bit of weight since Ned last saw him. Ned thought him as large as a small hippopotamus. Ned could see the spiral tattoo covering his right hand. There was a terrible scar on the corner of his face...near his mouth. It was a scar Ned had given him.

Ned felt rage building once more as Garud drank from a bottle a soldier gave him. This was the face he hated...the face that reminded him of all his pain, his fear and the humiliation...the hopelessness of not being found.

Slowly Ned lowered his binoculars and reached for his rifle. As he tried to steady his aim, another image came to him. Veronica's beautiful face along with his son's innocent eyes. He hesitated. Edward T. Malone was no killer. Yes, he'd killed Germans during the Great War and various individuals here on the Plateau. But that was always to defend himself or his family and friends. It was never something he took lightly. Could he look in his son's eyes or his own reflection knowing he'd murdered someone out of cold revenge or hate?

As he struggled with his conscience, he heard Garud issue another order.

"Bring me that new slave," the man's voice boomed again.

Ned felt disgust as two soldiers dragged a struggling prisoner toward the tent. He was a native, young, perhaps only young man's wrists were tied behind him and a gag covered his mouth. Ned could see red streaks on the lean back and shivered in empathy.

"Get him secured then I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

Ned couldn't allow this! How many others had Garud attacked?! He looked through the binoculars for a way into the camp. The guards seemed less than interested in the tent. One was tending the two horses...another stirring the pot hanging over a fire. They seemed more interested in the flask that was being passed from man to man. An idea came to him as he made his way toward the camp.

Having been a reporter for several years seeking his stories as well as his time on the Plateau, he was able to sneak if needed. The journalist made his way to the outskirts of the camp. The safety was already off on his Colt and his knife tucked into his belt. He'd left his rifle and sack hidden just outside the camp.

He waited for the soldier near the horses to move away, seeking the contents of the cooking pot. Ned took his knife and began cutting at the ropes securing the animals. One of the beasts snorted at him and stomped its hind foot.

"Some cooperation would be appreciated," he whispered to the ill-tempered creature. The animal bared its teeth. Ned slapped the animal's rump as hard as he could sending the startled horse galloping toward the trees. The second animal startled then quickly followed its teammate.

"Hey!" One of the soldiers exclaimed as he saw the fleeing equine. Two guards remained in the camp as the other four took chase. 

\l "\l "

Chapter 6

Garud grinned at his hapless victim as he began to disrobe. The young man's eyes widened with surprise. Garud saw this and delighted in what he saw as fear and resign. He was content in his orders being obeyed and focused on his own desires. He was startled and gasped when he felt cold metal pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move or say a word," Garud heard a low voice speak.

"What is the meaning of this? If this is a robbery..."

"Not another word. If you even try yelling for the guards, I'll kill you now. You will do only as you're told."

Garud held up his hands in surrender. He was a coward by nature. He felt himself being pushed toward the large support beam in the center of the tent.

"This is an affront! I will have you severly whipped for this!"

"Sit down. With your back to the beam. And stop talking!"

Garud hesitated. "What is it you want? I have money...gold...horses..."

"I don't want any money but I am taking the kid."

Garud huffed indignantly. "This is stealing! He belongs to me! I captured him fairly but perhaps if you'd like to share him..."

He heard a clicking sound and the metal was pressed against his cheek. Ned was outraged.

"I don't want to share him, you sick bastard," he said. "Just keep you from touching him. Get on your knees now. With your back to the pole."

Garud hesitated but he slowly did as instructed. He huffed and groaned as he leaned back against the pole. This was the first he got to see his intruder. The man was in his early thirties with short blond hair and blue eyes. Hagan, perhaps? Certainly not a native...but he looked familiar...He watched as the man made his way to the bed.

"Easy," Ned told the wide eyed younger man as he took out his knife. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like him."

Ned cut the rope holding the wrists then handed him the knife. The native tore off his gag then quickly untied his ankles. He scrambled off the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Get dressed quickly," Ned told him. "We're leaving."

Garud's face reddened as he tried getting to his knees.

"Gu..." He began to yell.

Ned hurried to push him back against the pole. The man glared at him.

Ned took rope that the native brought and quickly tied the large wrists around the pole. He then shoved the gag into Garud's mouth. Garud cursed loudly into the rag.

"The roles have reversed, haven't they, Garud? How many lives have you ruined?" Ned asked. "You don't know me, do you? Perhaps I have too many clothes on."

"The guards..." The now dressed native spoke up. He had taken the sheet and wrapped it over his torso like a tunic. Another section was wrapped around his waist.

"The guards won't come," Ned smiled. "Garud told them not to disturb him, remember? Besides, they're busy chasing horses and drinking.  
"How does it feel to be helpless, Garud? I know you. You're a bully and a coward. By the way, I'm the one who gave you that scar on your face. You punished me by giving me the scar I have here." He rested a hand on his hip. "You gave me this two years ago in Bartók's camp when you raped me!"

Ned saw recognition in the eyes and finally a flicker of fear. Garud began tugging at the rope binding his wrists.

"My name is Ned Malone," the journalist said as he aimed the Colt 45 at Garud's head. "I'm a husband, father, reporter, journalist, explorer but I am NOT your slave." He glanced to the native beside him and saw the anger, fear and a flicker of pain then back at Garud. If he walked away now, surely this would not be the last victim Garud would take. The blood Ned could easily wash away, but not the regret that others might suffer. "You won't touch me or any others."

Ned realized the gun might attract the guards so took the knife back from his companion. He hesitated a moment longer before calmy walking to Garud. The reporter shook as the knife sank deep into Garud's chest, blood trickling out. Garud looked at him for a moment then his eyes slid shut, his body grew limp. Garud was dead. 

\l "\l "

Chapter 7

The journalist finally turned his attention to the young native. The younger man was looking at him with gratitude.

"Let's get you out of here," Ned said. "How badly did he hurt you?"

"You stop him before he hurt me badly," was the reply."I am Neecko, of the Tayran tribe."

Neecko went to the still warm body and pulled out the knife. He wiped the blade on Garud's robe then handed it back to its owner.

"You keep it for now," Ned told him as there seemed no other weapons. He went to the tent flap to peer out. He grinned when he saw only one of the horses had been found...the ill-tempered beast was still missing.

Carefully the pair slipped out and around the back of the tent. Ned reflected Garud really should have hired better guards as these guys were idiots. He lead Neecko to where he had left his rifle and pack.

A shout from one of the guards and Ned sighed. Maybe they weren't complete idiots after all. He heard another shout then shoved Neecko ahead of himself.

"Run!" He yelled. He heard what sounded like a horn blast.

Three guards returned to the camp and quickly took pursuit. One man went into the tent then quickly emerged.

"They killed Garud!" He shouted.

Ned turned to fire his rifle at his pursuers. One man clutched a bleeding wound in his chest, collapsing to the ground but the others continued. The journalist tried to fire another round but this guard dropped to the ground having seen his companion wounded.

Ned hurried after Neecko. The young man gave a cry of alarm as the remaining two guards approached directly in front of them. Seven...there were seven altogether circling them. Ned cursed as he had miscounted the number of guards. Neecko clutched the knife in his hand as Ned held up his Colt. He hadn't time to reload his rifle. As he eyed the seven men, he briefly wished he had taken Finn's advice to wait. A glance to Neecko and he knew he had no regret. He would kill as many as he could before letting them touch his new friend.

Then Ned heard a beautiful sound...the boom of Roxton's powerful Rigby rifle. One of the guards dropped to the ground as blood blossomed on his chest from a wound. Both Marguerite and Roxton emerged from the surrounding jungle and Ned grinned. He should have known his friends would come.

"I suggest lowering your weapons as quickly as possible," Roxton exclaimed. He and Marguerite had located Garud's tent and coach. Scavenging tiny velociraptors were feeding on the carcass of the guard Ned had shot while more were swarming the tent. The hunter only hoped his friend wasn't on the menu but was greatly relieved when he heard the rifle shot.

The 'dynamic duo' had rushed toward the sound to find Ned back to back with a young man dressed in sheets. They were surrounded by seven men armed with swords. Roxton didn't hesitate to fire his bolt action rifle, killing one of the attackers.

"Back away! Now!" Marguerite said as she also held her weapon ready. "Is Garud really worth dying for?"

There was hesitation from the men. One snarled as he raised his weapon to charge at Ned. The Colt answered his charge and the man fell. Roxton fired another shot over their heads and the guards seemed to lose their resolve. They turned to flee into the jungle.

"Took you long enough," Ned grinned. But his grin faded when he turned to Neecko. "Are you certain you're alright?"

Neecko assured that he was. He gestured to the newcomers, a little fear in his eyes.

"Who are they, Ned Malone? Are they...safe?"

"These are my friends, Lord John Roxton and Marguerite Krux, the dynamic duo."

Roxton raised his eyebrow slightly at the reference. He would question his friend about it later. Marguerite was, however, quick to hug the journalist.

"Ned, it's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed by now," she told him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "This is Neecko."

Neecko puffed his chest out as he spoke up. "I am Neecko, of the Tayran tribe, son of Kertes. We travel following game, travel with other tribes. I was hunting alone when Garud's men captured me. Ned Malone rescued me."

"Where is your tribe now, Neecko?" Roxton asked. He was anxious they move on, lest the guards regroup and ambush them. "How far?"

Neecko refused to answer. He would only answer to the man to whom he owed his freedom. Ned shrugged and asked again.

"A few days walk from here. I was to have returned yesterday whether I was successful in my hunt or not. They will soon move to new hunting grounds."

"Don't worry," Ned said, his voice now flat with fatigue. The adrenaline that had been fueling him was lessening. "We'll find them."

It didn't take long to find members of the Tayra tribe as Neecko's father, brother and three more hunters had been searching for the missing young man. Kertes quickly gathered his son in his arms. Ned felt a longing to hurry home to hold his own child and wife.

The Tayrans had followed Neecko's tracks, then located the small camp of Garud. Large raptors had torn down the tent and were feasting.

"I feel bad for those raptors," Ned quipped. "Garud's going to give them the worst indigestion they've ever had." 

\l "\l "

Chapter 8

Ned wearily leaned his back against the wall of the small cave. Neecko's tribesmen had insisted on a small ceremony for most of that day. To have refused would have been an affront to the tree spirits. More Tayran hunters had arrived, quickly beginning a hunt to kill Garud's remaining guards. Several agouti and primitive wild pigs were hunted and roasted over a fire. Kertes, Neecko's father, offered the choicest pieces of meat to Ned as a reward for rescuing his son. Stories would be told in the tribe of his actions. The journalist ate only a little and spoke very few words. Before parting ways, Neecko offered prayers to the tree spirits to always watch over Ned, Roxton and Marguerite and their families.

When, they finally separated, Ned followed his two friends for a few miles until Roxton saw him swaying slightly. The hunter decided they would spend the night in the shelter of a cave and head for home first thing in the morning.

Roxton built a small fire to warm some of the agouti meat the Tayrans had given them for their journey home. Ned had not spoken since leaving the Tayran and almost seemed in a state of shock.

Marguerite came to sit beside the journalist, offering him her canteen.

"Ned, you should drink something," she told him.

He blinked a few times before looking at her. "What?"

"Here, drink," she said sternly, placing the canteen in his hand.

He lifted the water and took a small sip then gulped at it. He hadn't realized his thirst. Replacing the cap he handed it back to her. He rubbed his hand across his temple as a slight headache was beginning.

"What's going through your mind right now, Ned?" Roxton asked from where he sat across the fire. The meat was nicely browned sending the aroma through the cave but Ned showed no interest.

"A lot," was the subdued reply. "All I can think is that bastard's dead. I'm glad I did it, but I still can't stop remembering everything he did to me...what he tried to do to Neecko. I should feel remorse for killing him but I can't."

"You saved three kids two years ago and today you became a hero to Neecko's tribe," Marguerite said, taking one of his hands.

"I don't regret anything I did to help them... I'd do it again. But...the entire time those slavers had me I tried to think of anything to keep my mind off what was happening. I'd remember all of you, Summerlee, even Gladys...but especially Veronica. Sometimes it worked but it was hard to think beyond the whip or being hungry all the time.  
"You know when you found me, I was ready to give in...give them whatever they wanted...to stop. I hated that whip. Hated there was nothing I could do to stop them. Hated all of them. But then Garud showed up. I remember hearing him arguing with Bartók, the slaver leader, over a price for me." He laughed but there was no humor in it. "Garud thought I was overpriced."

"Well, whatever the price was, it wasn't enough," Marguerite tried to smile.

"Thanks," he genuinely smiled back."I think. Well, you showed up before Garud could take me. I thought he was dead along with Bartók until Finn told me she saw him. I couldn't stand the thought of him being so close...I couldn't think past everything they'd done to me.  
"I have never killed anyone like that. Not out of hate, even the German soldiers I killed during the war, I never hated them. The time I shot that shaman, Lento, wasn't the same."

He covered his eyes.

"It's over now, Ned," Marguerite hugged him. "We're just glad you're back with us where you belong."

"Talk to Veronica when we get home tomorrow," Roxton said handing him some of the meat. "Talk to her like you did us. You had us all worried, Ned."

"Is she mad?" Ned asked.

"Furious. She was yelling at poor Finn when we left."

Early next morning the explorers left the cave. Ned had again barely slept and walked slowly. The need to be with his wife drove him on. It had been two nights without her and his son and he missed them terribly. As they walked he spoke quietly with Marguerite.

"There is one thing you can do for me," he said firmly.

"Anything."

"Do you still have that whip you got from Centuria?"

"Yes."

"Burn or get rid if it. I can't stand to be under the same roof as that thing or having it near Tommy. I know you'd never use it like Bartók or Garud had but..."

"I can do that. Better yet, I'll let you throw it into the Angry Place...after you talk to Veronica."

(Only two more chapters to go.)  
(The Angry Place mentioned is from the third season episode The Knife. Lento was from the first season episode The Beast Within.) 

\l "\l "

Chapter 9  
(This chapter has an M-rating due to the description of torture and abuse as Ned tells Veronica what he endured. So if this sort of thing is not to your liking please read elsewhere.)

Finn was the first to see the trio nearing the Treehouse. She had been watching through a telescope for any sign of their return until she saw the threesome enter the windmill clearing. She grinned widely in relief and looked skyward with a whispered thank you.

"They're back!" She exclaimed rushing in from the balcony. "All three of them! They should be here in twenty minutes, maybe sooner."

"Thank goodness," Challenger said as he came from the kitchen. He had stayed behind to help defend the Treehouse if needed as well as a voice of reason to the young ladies. Both had needed his broad shoulders for consoling. He had dreaded if Roxton and Marguerite should return without the journalist...but his relief at Finn's shout was as evident as their own.

Veronica came from her bedroom, having just finished feeding Tommy. The boy had been terribly out of sorts not having seen his father for two set him on the floor in a circle of cushions with a few toys as Finn sent the elevator down. She had apologized to Finn for her reaction to Ned's departure and thanked her for looking after Tommy. The older blonde knew from previous experience that Ned could be as stubborn as the proverbial mule once he set his mind on a task...it was part of what made him such a good reporter before coming to the Plateau. Relief flooded her at the shout but at the same time her anger rose once more.

Veronica was glaring as she waited for her husband to step off the elevator. But before she could say a word he was taking her in his arms, holding her to him. Her expression softened as she quickly returned the embrace.

"I missed you," Ned mumbled as he looked into her face.

"We need to talk," Veronica said and started leading him toward their room.

He nodded and turned to follow, pausing to quickly give Finn a hug. He whispered thank you to her then followed Veronica. Moments later they heard the door slam and the lock clicked.

Once the door was locked, Veronica turned to confront him. But her anger subsided...somewhat...when she saw the slump to his shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes. He sat almost bonelessly in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm sorry I had you worried," he began.

"Ned, why would you leave like that without waiting for backup? What would have happened if they had captured you? I understand the need to stop...what's his name..."

"Garud."

"Garud. But why take such a risk? Would it have made a difference if you had waited just an hour or so?"

Ned looked calmy at her. "I couldn't stand the thought of letting him go. I admit I acted without thinking but when I found him, he had a young Tayran native, Neecko. They'd already whipped him a little but Garud was going to do to him what he did to me. If I had waited Neecko might be dead or worse right now.  
"Veronica, I killed Garud and have no regret in that. I looked him in the eye as I put my knife in his chest. Then watched him die."

Veronica sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out to take one of his hands in hers.

"I'm not angry because you killed him. And I'm proud of you for stepping in to help the way you did. Please know I was only angry because you went after Garud and his armed guards alone. You left Finn alone with Tommy. I didn't want to find you dead or recaptured. To have Tommy growing up without you, Ned."

He nodded as she hugged him. Then she looked into his eyes.

"What was it about Garud that had you so angry? I understand hating slavers as I'd like to see them all gone from the Plateau but what did Garud do that you hated him so much more than the other slavers?"

Ned hesitated. He'd never really spoken openly about his experience. Part of him had believed if he ignored it, he'd forget everything...despite the flashbacks he'd had early in his recovery and occasional nightmares. He knew they suspected some of what happened and had seen the injuries he'd received. There were still a few gaps in his memory but finally he began to talk.

"Bartók was the slaver leader. I never saw his face with that blindfold I wore the entire time they held me. But I knew his voice and his stench. When they first took me to that camp, they took my clothes and my watch. When they tried taking my watch, I did fight back and managed to kick one of them." He held up his wrist to show the recovered Elgin. "Bartók first had me whipped as payment for costing him those kids. Then he started trying to break me...first he told me the rules as he whipped me. Apparently, I kept breaking them because Bartók really seemed to have it in for me. Whether I fought or not, he would find some reason for it."

He told her of the nearly nonstop berating insults...the denial of food and water...the cold and darkness. It was nearly impossible to even know if it was day or night. He only knew how much time had passed once Veronica and the others had rescued him. It had seemed an endless eternity. He told her the one time he asked for water, they forced him to swallow so much he thought they would drown him...how they beat him until he was physically ill. After that he tried pretending compliance and was briefly released from the chains...but when he'd tried hitting Bartók, the slaver increased the torture. Sometimes they would leave him in the frame for what must have been hours. It was then they began using the rods.

"God, Veronica, I never felt so much pain in my life when they raped me with those things. I didn't beg until then...I begged them to stop but Bartók just laughed and did it again. After begging them to stop...after the water, I didn't talk again until after you found me. Bartók stepped up the sessions with me...more reciting of the rules." In a mocking tone, Ned proceeded to recite the rules that had been drummed into him. " 'You will not speak without permission. You will do only as your told, whatever you are told. You have nothing and exist only as a slave.' "

Veronica was seething as she listened to him. She firmly gripped his hand, struggling to remain visibly calm as he continued.

"Well, the day or so before you guys found me, Garud showed up. Bartók had me lead outside, still blindfolded and with hobbles so I couldn't run. I really don't know how they expected me to with the cuffs and blindfold on. Additionally, I don't think I had the strength to after not eating for so long. Well, that was fun when Bartók had two other slaves dump water over me to clean me a little. Then I hear him and Garud haggling over a price for me like I was a horse or piece of butcher meat. They must have reached an agreement because I felt Garud touching me...everywhere. I couldn't take it...I tried to hit him because I panicked. Honestly, I was hoping they would just kill me. Instead, they knocked me out. When...when I came to, I was in Garud's tent...tied to...his bed."

Veronica felt her stomach churning as his grip tightened on her hand. She could see him shudder at the memory.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you, Ned," she said softly.

"Garud took the blindfold off so I could see him. His fat ugly face is the one I saw in all of my nightmares...my flashbacks. He swaggered like he owned the planet. I think Tribune had more class!  
" Garud...he...raped me. Twice. Then tells me to get used to it. He'd never had a slave with my hair color and had paid handsomely for me...he intended to get his money's worth. Said...he might loan me to his friends. He tried to kiss me. That's when I bit him as hard as I could. That's the scar he had on his mouth.  
"I can't tell you how angry that made him. He...took a knife and cut into my hip...made a wound that looked like his tattoo. To remind me he would always own me."

Veronica had of course seen the terrible scar but never knew exactly what the significance of it. She only knew Ned kept it covered or tried to turn away to hide it...even when they were intimate.

"Garud returned me to Bartók for one last session before he would take me. That was when I decided I couldn't take anymore of the whippings and I was starving. I was going to completely surrender so they would stop. The day you found me was the day Garud was supposed to return for me. I had given up on you finding me. I was so resigned to it, I had a hard time believing you'd found me.  
" When you were helping me recover, I kept thinking Bartók or Garud were still here...I could feel Garud's hands on me anytime someone touched me. But you finally convinced me they were gone. I had a hard time dealing with how weak they made me feel...how worthless I was. I felt so weak for letting them do that to me. I kept thinking if Roxton or Challenger could think of a way out, then I should have."

Ned finally stopped talking, his voice low and cracking from fatigue and emotion. He couldn't help it when his tears started.

"When, all of you kept helping me," he continued when he had regained some control. " I started to feel worth something again, better than before. Then Jaddax told me I was her hero...I felt everything I'd went through was maybe worth it if she and those kids were spared.  
"When Bartók was whipping me or Garud raped me, I was helpless without a choice. When Finn told me she saw Garud, I had the choice to go after him...honestly Veronica, when I found him I had decided to leave. Until I saw Neecko...I couldn't let that kid go through what I did...and I couldn't walk away."

"Ned," she smiled at him and gently brushed his cheek. "I am so proud of you. Yes, I was angry at you taking off so carelessly, but it was because I didn't want to lose you. Ned, we nearly lost you before, and I don't mean just physically. I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that again.  
" I am glad, Ned, that you finally told me everything. We didn't know about Garud until two days ago. But I am proud you faced that demon and saved Neecko.  
"Ned, you don't have to hide your scar, not from me. None of us think less of you for it. I'm not sure any of us could have lived through that and been as strong as you. I only ask that you don't ever take off and worry me like this again."

He smiled at her and nodded. Then suddenly he was pulling her to him, kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much, Veronica," he said as he held her to him. "All I want is for you to hold me so I can forget everything except how much I love you. Being away from you and Tommy was the hardest part of the past few days."

She returned his passionate kiss, holding him to her. They made their way onto the bed where she just wrapped her arms around him. Exhaustion prevented him from doing anything else until sleep finally overcame him. She pulled a blanket over him, kissed his forehead, and sat in the chair beside the bed.

She waited to make certain his sleep was peaceful before finally letting her own tears fall. 

\l "\l "

Tenth and final chapter

Finn had made a soup, yams, and bread for dinner with an offer of help from Challenger. Both listened to the 'dynamic duo' as Finn referred to Roxton and Marguerite...listened to how they'd found Ned...how the journalist had not hesitated to help Neecko at risk to himself.

Challenger was delighted Tommy would only eat mashed yams for the scientist. He laughed when the boy tried to pull his whiskers.

Roxton was imitating a lion to Tommy's delight when Veronica emerged at last from the bedroom. He saw the red rimmed eyes and came to her.

"How's Ned?" He asked as Tommy reached for his mother.

"He's asleep. Passed out from exhaustion," she replied. "He'll most likely sleep well into tomorrow."

"And?"

"He told me everything," she said, unwilling to betray Ned's trust by repeating what he'd confided in her. "I'm glad Bartók and Garud are dead. If anyone deserves to be in hell they do for what they put Ned through. They were more monsters than any dinosaur."

"I truly hope Ned can finally have some peace of mind," Marguerite said, sipping a white wine. "I...had a similar experience years ago...nothing as bad as what Ned went through, but bad enough. I was able to have closure but you never forget. Honestly, it might have been easier if I had friends like you to help me."

Roxton reached over to hold her hand in his. Marguerite smiled holding his hand in return.

"The Plateau is rid of one more monster thanks to Ned," the hunter added. "Ned faced his demon and beat him. At the start of this whole mess, he kept three children from having to live with that as well as saving another from that animal."

"In my time, slavers are rampant," Finn spoke up. "I was usually alone but I did have friends from time to time that were taken. Burk nearly had me more than once but I managed to kill him. He'll have company in hell tonight."

"Do you think this world will ever be free of those demon slavers?" Veronica peered into her son's yawning face. "Animals kill for survival or dominance but I've never seen them act with such intended malice as humans do. I've NEVER understood how people can treat each other that way. Ned survived but how many others are still facing that?"

"One can only hope perhaps someday, we humans will evolve beyond such behavior," Challenger spoke a few minutes later. "Evolve past the senseless need for such atrocities. Until then, perhaps we may at least learn to be better able to help victims of such violence."

Veronica nodded as she looked into Tommy's now peacefully sleeping face. She kissed his forehead as gently as she had Ned's.

"I pray you never have to face that," she told him. "Your daddy did a very good thing. His nightmare is finally over."

The End

That's the end of this story. I am grateful for anyone who takes the time to read this. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
